Photograph
by Prettylittleliars-spoby
Summary: Toby's away in the Army, Spencer is left back in Rosewood. He tells her to hold on to the photograph and wait for him to come home. But what if it's too long for her? What if she moves on what will happen?


**Hey guys so this is my take on Ed Sheeran's song photograph. I love this song and hope you like this story. Please review and i hope you enjoy! Anyway on with they story. **

* * *

_Loving can hurt, _

_Loving can hurts sometimes. _

_- Ed Sheeran -_

"Cheer up Spence!" Hanna said.

"I'm sorry i just haven't seen Toby in forever!" Spencer complained

"Tell me again why Toby joined the army?" Spencer asked Hanna

"Caleb was already in it and he got Toby to join the band wagon" Emily stated.

"Not really help em." Hanna exclaimed.

"Guys we're gonna be late to pick them up" Spencer shouted

"Well someone had a bit too much coffee today." Aria pointed out

"Guys i'm scared, nervous, excited and every other emotion possible to feel ." Spencer panicked

"Why you've got nothing to loose?" Emily comforted

"But what if Toby found someone else or he has changed his feeling about me? Or even worse i'm the person who he left 6 months ago?" Spencer panicked

"Take a chill pill." Hanna said

"It's okay Spence, you are obviously not gonna be the same person you were 6 months ago and Toby my god that boy is head over heels for you!" Emily tried to comfort.

"Maybe your right. Where's Aria anyway?" Spencer wondered

"Shes with Ezra. Her pregnancy is really taking a toll on her." Emily replied

"Poor Aria. Once she pops that little princess i'm gonna spoil her rotten." Hanna said

"How do you even know if it's gonna be a girl for all we know it might be a boy." Spencer exclaimed

"Guys we're gonna be late. We better get going" Emily said before they all grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Caleb asked

"I'm so nervous. What if Spencer found someone else? I mean i was gone for 6 months alot can happen in that time." Toby exclaimed

"Calm your tits dude. Spencer would never leave you!" Caleb tried to comfort

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't get too worked up over this." Toby said

"Maybe i'm right? I'm obviously i'm right i'm always right!" Caleb said

"Anyway, what about you are you excited to see Hanna?" Toby replied

"Yes! Hanna and i have a lot to do together and not just in that way in other ways as well!" Caleb smirked

"Oh god Caleb i did not need that image in my head!" Toby replied

"I haven't seen her in so long. Its been just over 1 years since i've seen her." Caleb let out a sigh.

"Well if you get married or she gets pregnant then you don't have to go back for some time right?" Toby asked

"I guess. Why are you thinking about popping the question? Or do you have a bun in the oven?" Caleb questioned

"What no we have not been in that way for 6 months what makes you think we are having a baby?" Toby replied

-break line-

Spencer got out of the car after parking it. They looked for where all the soldiers where coming out. She was early just like normal but she was thankful for that after see so many people coming through.

"Oh my god is that him?" Hanna shouted

"No thats some old guy Hanna!" Spencer said

"Guys there they are!"Emily screamed

* * *

Toby and Caleb followed the line that lead out to where your family, love one and everyone else was waiting. Once they were outside Toby looked around and found those big brown eyes looking straight at him.

Spencer locked eyes with Toby and and couldn't contain her excitement. A wide smile spread across her and Toby's face and her feet started to walk towards her.

Toby dropped his bag off his shoulder and started to walk towards her slow picking ip his pace. Meeting in the middle Spencer flung herself towards him, he caught her and spun her around like they were in a movie. He put her down and kissed her, but this kiss was like not any other kiss this kiss was more passionate and long awaited. Spencer pulled apart and hugged on to him like he was like lifeline. He didn't know she was crying until he pulled her away to wipe her tears from her face. She let out a laugh and they hugged again. They didn't pull part until Hanna told them it was too much PDA and to be honest they weren't really the couple to do that but 6 months away from each other was too long for them.

"Emily! It's been so long how have you been?" Toby asked

"I'm good still at Stanford swimming. Paige and i are good." Emily replied

Toby hugged Emily and whispered in her ear something and she nodded and smiled. They headed back to Spencer's car. Emily decided to drive and Caleb sat in the front with her, with Spencer in the middle of Hanna and Toby. After dropping everyone off they got back to Toby's loft. After getting back they decided to watch a movie and snuggle up on the couch.

"Hey Spence what movie do you want to watch?" Toby asked

"How about the notebook?" Spencer replied

"Really Spencer you want to watch a sad movie?" Toby groaned

"What Ryan Gosling is hot okay." Spencer pleaded

"Fine whatever you want" Toby gave in.

About half way into the movie Spencer fell asleep cuddled up to toby with a blanket wrapped around them. Toby's phone started to buzz in his pocket,Spencer started to stir but did not wake up. Toby carefully took out his phone and answered it quietly.

"Hello" toby answered

"Toby we need you back at base in a few months"

"But i just got back and i've been gone for 6 months"

"Well if it's possible we'll give you 4 months off"

"I'll have to think about it"

And he hung up. What was he going to do, he had planned this special thing for Spencer and it was going to ruin his whole plan. How was he going to tell her that he has to leave again and he does not know for how long. He looked down at her and kissed her head, Spencer slowly opened her eyes and looked up and kiss him back. She felt it there was something different with this kiss, it did not feel right it felt weird.

"Is something wrong Toby?" Spencer asked.

**That's it for Chapter 1 hope you liked it! Review, fav and follow if you want. :) **


End file.
